In a complex network (such as one that conform to the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard), collating statistical data on data transmission of users is difficult, as there is usually a lot of users simultaneously using the network and a large amount of data being transmitted through the network at the same time. Thus, operators of such complex networks commonly rely on dedicated external monitoring systems (rather than the networks themselves) for collating statistical data on data transmission of users. However, the external monitoring systems do not directly interact with the users of the networks to which they are monitoring, and some of the data being transmitted through the network is ciphered or encrypted. Thus, it is difficult to differentiate between data from different users from the statistical data provided by an external monitoring system.